KONOHA'S SHIELD
by Don Manta Ray
Summary: Seeing his beloved Village attacked, Danzo decides its time to bring a couple of Projects off the Ice. One of which is his greatest defense for the village itself. Look out Enemies of the Leaf, for SHIELD is here and looking for some asses to kick.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! How are y'all doing?**

 **[Ducks underneath everything the audience throws at him including someones very nice grandma]**

 **Hey Whoa! Whoa! Okay I can explain, I swear... Right after this chapter's over!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own crap, except for my own imagination.**

 **BUCKLE UP READERS! I SURE AS HELL AIN'T HOSING OFF YOUR SCREENS!**

* * *

KONOHA'S SHIELD:

CHAPTER 1

HOUNDS OF GREEN RELEASED

Shimura Danzo stood in one of the many private rooms of the Konoha Stadium, bodies of three Oto Shinobi slowly cooling in their own blood. He sighed as he turned his attention to the television set, which was currently showing footage of the inside of the stadium and the ensuing chaos as foreign shinobi battled against the native Konoha ninjas. Now there were few things Danzo hated with all of his being:

Having his quiet time interrupted.

Watching his village being attacked by enemy ninjas.

And lastly have his tea go cold, while dealing with lesser beings.

Of course all three of these things would end up happening in the middle of that arrogant Uchiha's and the Kazekage's youngest son, who also holds the one tailed sand demon. "hmm so it would seem that Sand has betrayed us..." Danzo thought as he looked out the window to hear explosion and see smoke rising from one of the great gates that allowed entry into the village, seeing a giant pair of snakes rising from from the smoke and trampling buildings.

His body tensed up as he felt several of his mens chakra flare before relaxing as another Root ninja appeared before him.

"Report."

The newest arrival quickly bowed, newly spilled blood shining on his dark armor, "Lord Danzo, the forces of of our traitorous allies Sand and the newly built Oto have started a surprise attack on our village. They are slowly making their way towards here and the Hokage Tower, most likely hoping to quickly end this battle. Our forces though are already in the process of launching the counter attack. Lord Jiriaya is currently at one of the main gates defending against a summoned creature and holding the line."

"Who leads these invaders?"

"Reports are coming in that this attack is being lead by the Kazekage and the Snake Sannin Orochimaru are in charge of this attack. It is currently believed that they are fighting on top of the Kage 's personal box."

Danzo rubbed his head as he thought of his rivals old student, _'Of course that cursed snake would be behind an attack like this...'_ His cursing of the snake traitor did being to mind an idea though. This attack presented a perfect opportunity to bring out two certain projects that he had placed on ice for such an occasion.

"Go to Vault 3-H and awaken Project EVO from cryo-sleep and get them combat ready. Brief them on the status of the village and send them out to defend the gates, one for each. We are going to cleanse our home of these invaders."

The Root member nodded once and disappeared.

Next he addressed his soldiers in the room, "Go and awaken Operation SHIELD. Let us see if s few years under a seal has weakened their ability to work for the betterment of our village."

One voice spoke from the room, "My Lord it has been nearly 4 years since the three of them have been sealed. We do not know the effects of a sudden mind release, nor what said release would do to the chakra that was sealed along inside of them. Also as it was reported two of the subjects were disabled during the preliminaries, one beyond any current healer's repair and the other has significant heart and lung damage at this time. They could be permanently damaged at this point."

Danzo waved his hand in dismissal, "Then the best we can do is hope that the chakra which was sealed inside them will repair some of the damage that was done. You have your orders, go." he finished with no more room for questions. Then without a sound the room was cleared as his personal ninjas went to carry out his will, only for him to realize seconds later that may be he had been a little to hasty sending them away.

After all he still only had cold tea to drink.

'W _ell at least it cannot get any worse...'_ he thought to himself before the wall holding the television was destroyed showing a group of Oto and Sand ninjas looking for easy kills.

"Excuse me but this is a private room. But if one of you brings me some fresh tea I might consider letting some of you live." he announce before the group jumped towards him blades glistening.

* * *

Stadium:

Haruno Sakura cried out in fear as her teacher Kakashi sliced through the neck of the Oto ninja. She had been watching Sasuke's match when all of the sudden a genjutsu featuring feathers had caused many viewers to fall asleep, after which an explosion from the Kage seats was set off. It was only thanks to her smarts that she was able to recognize what was happening an wake up two of her fellow genin Ino and Chouji of Team 10. This lead to them being protected by Kakashi and witnessing their first bloody taste of war between their nation and two others.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Ino screamed as she and Chouji looked on in awe of the battles surrounding them.

"Sakura!" Kakashi called out to her.

"Yes Sensei?"

" I want you to go around and gather the rest of the genin and get out of here. Head to the Hokage's Tower and get more orders from the ones in charge there." He told her as he kicked another enemy ninja away, satisfied when he heard the chest cave in. "Defend any civilians on the way there, they should be your first priority before any other orders. Gai will clear the way to the others."

As though he was summoned by his name, said jounin appeared behind Kakashi, his once never ending smile now replaced by a tern look before that quickly was changed as he turned towards his old rival.

"Kakashi, I have already defeated 12 of these unyouthful enemies. How many have you defeated?"

Kakashi turned to his long time rival, "Ah Gai when did you get here?"

Maito Gai grabbed his head in despair as he kicked another ninja away not even carrying about the massive damage to the wall the body was sent into, "AAARGH! Curse your hip and cool attitude!"

Sakura of course facepalmed as she watched the two elite ninjas joke around like there wasn't a stadium filled with enemies looking to kill them. _'It's like looking at an extreme future form of Sasuke and Naruto',_ she internally groaned.

"Gai focus." Kakashi ordered, knowing how carried away the green clad taijutsu master could get. "Where are the rest of the genin?"

Straightening out Gai focused on looking out for any approaching nins, "Currently the Inuzuka and Hyuuga are with Asuma and Kurenai on the other side along with my student Tenten. I left her there to help back up the two genin due to the young Hyuuga's injuries acting up as well as to defend Lee who is still under the effects of the genjutsu."

Chouji, spoke up from next to Ino, "Why is Lee still under the effects?"

"While I would love nothing more then for my student to join me with battling these unyouthful foes," Gai started, "His current injuries make him unable to defend himself and there fore a liability on the battlefield."

Kakashi, nodded his head, knowing that a newly handicapped shinobi was a dead shinobi in battles such as these. His eyes widened though as he noticed the Sand Siblings jump over the stadium wall and take off, followed seconds later by Sasuke.

 _'Damn it Sasuke, you picked a hell of a time to go loose cannon on us!'_

"Sakura change of plans" he told the pinkette, "Head towards the competitors box and wake up Naruto and who ever else is in there. You guys are going to grab Sasuke and bring him back before he gets killed." he quickly bit his thumb before flashing through some signs and slapping his palm on the ground. A cloud of smoke appeared before revealing a small brown bug with shinobi gear.

"Yo Kakashi! Whats up?"

"Pakkun, I need you to take Sakura and a team to go after one of my students, Sasuke. He is currently chasing after a trio of Sand nins. One of which is very dangerous and a little unstable."

"Sounds like something that Uzumaki kid would do, not the Uchiha."

"He has been a little off since the second exam. Once the team is gathered head north over that wall", Kakashi stated pointing towards the tall wall the 4 had jumped over, " The trail should be easy to follow. One of the Sand ninjas smells of blood and is leaking sand all over the place."

"Count on me Kakashi." Pakkun told his summoner, before turning to Sakura, "Let us go girl times a wasting."

Sakura looked at her sensei weirdly, after all it is not everyday a talking dog starts literally barking orders at you.

"Don't worry Sakura, Pakkun is the best tracker outside of the Inuzuka clan. Just catch up to Sasuke and bring him back."

Sakura nodded, "Don't worry sensei, we wont fail!" she then signaled Ino and Chouji to follow her and the dog to the competitors box and they jumped away.

Kakashi sighed before looking towards three more ninjas that appeared before him and Gai.

"Take heart my rival! For at least nothing can go more wrong today!" Gai announced proudly as he rushed forward prepared to fight.

 _'Note to self. Poison Gai's next cup of coffee.'_ Kakashi groaned as he joined his best friend in the heat of battle.

* * *

Stadium Opposite side:

Kurenai, a newly promoted Jounin of the Leaf Village and leader of Team 8, looked on in exhaustion as more and more enemies appeared out of nowhere. Asuma, leader of Team 10, and herself were just some of the few Leaf nins trying to defeat their attackers and keep the civilians from being harmed. While she herself was no stranger to battle having fought in a few skirmishes back during the 3rd war, she had never expected her date with the Hokage's estranged son to turn out like this.

Knocking away another enemy she turned towards Asuma who was punching anything that came near him with out the leaf shaped symbol on their bodies.

"Asuma, got anything to create some breathing room?" she asked the bearded man, who casually twisted the neck of some poor Oto ninja .

"Not without risking the civilians around us." was the reply he gave her.

The red eyed beauty cursed as she scanned the area for her genin. A small sigh of relief was released when she saw that they along with Tenten, Gai's student holding their positions near the top. This though quickly turned into a feeling of horror as she saw a group of ten Sand ninjas and Oto ninjas spring forth out of nowhere, blades screaming for blood.

She wanted to scream, she wanted to run towards them. But her body was frozen and he mind had already calculated the odds. She would not make it, Asuma couldn't make it.

Still her eyes refused to shut, closing her off from seeing her two students Fire cut down before they even had a chance to really grow. The remained opened taking every single detail about this moment trying to etch itself into her brain-

SLICE-SLICE-SLICE-SLICE-SLICE-SLICE-SLICE-SLICE-SLICE-SLICE.

Ten slices. That is how many times their bodies were struck before they fell to the ground, the life force itself running freely on to the concrete ground and dripped from the blades of the killer. And for once in this horrible battle for survival …..

Kurenai smiled as she took in the 5 dark armored bodies of the newly arrived ANBU operatives standing guard before the genin. Knowing now that they would be safe she turned her attention back to the enemies around her with newly reinforced vigor. Never seeing two of those operatives head towards the competitors box or what they were doing to Gai's mini and Hinata.

If she had, she might have stopped them...

* * *

With Tenten's Group:

Tenten stared in wonder as she eyed the tall warriors in all their dark majesty. From their black and silver armored uniforms to their glistening in the sunlight razor sharp blades dripping with fresh bloods. These were the elite of the elite. No faced warrior ghost who were the very definition of shinobi and an inspiration for many aspiring genin.

So it surprised her when two of them jumped away and the supposed leader began to release Lee from the genjutsu while his men bought Hinata over to stand next to him.

"Uhm excuse me... sir?" Tenten questioned him nervously, " my teammate is seriously injured and cannot fight with us..."

She instantly regretted speaking up since the blank mask slowly turned towards her just as he finished with Lee, "Lord Danzo has need of him. He will answer Lord Danzo's calling." he told her before yanking up Lee to his feet.

"Huh? What's going on? Tenten what happened?" Lee asked before he noticed Hinata standing nervously next to him. "Did I miss something?"

Before any response could be heard the Leader moved quickly, slamming box Hinata and Lee against the wall his hands on their heads with only what seemed like a piece of paper separating his palms from their forehead."Hey what are you doing!?/Let them go!" both Tenten and Kiba yelled before they were forced to be quiet from the other two ANBU members planting kunai on their jugulars.

"Hyuuga Hinata of Team 8 and Lee of Team 9. the time has come for you to remember. It is time for you to awaken." the Leader said as sparks started flowing into the heads of the young teens. The jolts sent incredible pain through their young bodies and they silently screamed in pain as all other noise was seemingly muffled around them.

Everything except the voice of the man in front of them.

"Sierra"

Both genin then heard what sounded like a key being pushed into a key hole.

"Hotel"

They heard a click as the key was turned.

"India"

The lock was undone.

"Echo"

The Doors in their minds opened.

"Lima"

Memories long ago locked away raced forward like water being released from a damn into a dry creek bed.

"Delta"

They knew who they were, they knew what they could do, all their training and memories now completely one with them.

"Project SHIELD... Activate."

But everything came at a price, and so did these memories, for once the final word was spoken an influx of Chakra was released as well flooding their systems and increasing their pain 100 times as that energy helped give them the final push they needed to be complete and heal certain injuries.

Both Tenten and Kiba looked on in shock as the Leader finally let their teammates, go both falling to their knees, though they could hardly recognize them. Both had seemingly jumped up in height by 5 or 7 inches, not yet giants but there was no doubt they wouldn't stop growing. Their hair was now much longer, shoulder length for Hinata and half way down the back for Lee, and wet, though that could just be from the heavy amount of steam being released from their bodies. But what truly stuck out was the blood red chakra they saw surrounding their friends, before that disappeared into their bodies.

The Leader looked between the two, wondering if they had done it, "Operatives. Can you hear me?" he asked them.

Hinata was the first to stand up, her face now carrying a smirk, having lost most of her child like demeanor. A large purple streak now placed on the right side of her head, flowing down her long hair tips.

"Operative Hyuuga Hinata, reporting for duty. Code Name: Architect."

the Leader nodded before turning and focusing on Lee.

"Operative. Can you hear me?"

For a minute Lee refused to move and everyone thought he had passed out in that crouching position... everyone except Hinata, who gave him a quick kick to his closest leg.

"Wake up Lee."

With a sudden jolt, the green wearing shinobi jumped to his feet smashing the cast on his leg clean off before throwing his head back and letting out a huge roar!

" **YYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTHHHH"**

He then made a cocking motion on his cast enclosed arm before slamming it fist first into the stadium, a large burst of chakra being released and a crater formed beneath him while the cast was blasted away by the force.

"Operative Roman Lee, reporting for duty. Code Name: Super Man." the still green wearing genin shouted, his now long hair hanging onto his body. The ANBU all sweat-dropped as they realized that Maito Gai's training still resonated deeply in the young man. If only they had a way to harness that power...

Shaking his head the Leader allowed himself a small breath of relief as his men began scanning the two, quickly approving of their health as combat ready. Yet before he could give any order a large explosion of power turned everyone's attention over to the competitor's box, where a plume of smoke could be seen out of the newly made hole. A loud voice then rang from the hole.

"HOWS THAT FOR A RESPONSE YOU JACK OFF! NOT SO HIGH AND MIGHTY NOW ARE YOU SCUMBAG?! I DONT TAKE ORDERS FROM THE LIKES OF YOU!"

Most of the Konoha forces face palmed as the cloud cleared showing a young blonde teen standing there with his arms crossed, an insane smirk sitting right on his face. But what really scared the older generation and confused the younger ones, was the blood red bubbling chakra and steam surrounding the young teen. The older generation then breathe a sigh of relief as the dark chakra flowed back into it's host.

Hinata face palmed as she realized Naruto was most likely the one gonna get them into trouble with Lord Danzo again. Since they were a team and Danzo and Naruto never quite see eye to eye, there were plenty of times that she and Lee would be forced into dangerous and life threatening "training exercises" with the nutty blonde. But she also remembered how it bought the three of them closer together when she heard Lee start laughing.

"That is my brother! Always causing a headache for everyone around him!" Lee exclaimed before he began clenching his fist, knowing full well that while healed he was not at 100 percent just yet. "And it feels amazing to be awake once more."

Hinata hummed in agreement as she closed her eyes and focused on her mind as her strength, memories, and training began to sort themselves out within her body. _'Oh yes Lee it does feel so good to be awake,'_ she thought before opening her eyes to focus on her crush's face and his every present smirk, _' And this time things are going to be very different from before.'_

* * *

Competitor's Box:

Naruto could only stare out into the area as all eyes, both friends and foes, starred back amazed at the destructive power of the young genin. He also noticed the two ANBU agents who had annoyed him slowly start to stand back up, while also feeling Sakura, Ino, Chouji and Shikamaru now watching him with eyes wide open.

 _'Hehe um oops...'_ the young blonde thought to himself as he realized he might have cause a bit of shock to his friends, _' Ah well no use crying over spilled milk.'_

From inside his head another voice could be heard, _ **'Well it is not unlike you to draw attention to yourself brat.'**_

Naruto smiled as he heard a familiar voice, _'Kyuubi! How you doing buddy? Wow man have I missed your over bearing, scary, cranky voice!'_

 _ **'Same here boy,'**_ Kyuubi told him, _**'I was almost afraid that I would be stuck with that stupider then usual self till the end, but hallelujah my prayers have been answered and now you are back to your more insane and stupid personality.'**_

Naruto started to laugh, _'Yeah I am back to my slightly stupid form...'_ he stopped laughing as he realized how the giant fox in his stomach described him, _'GO TO HELL YOU GIANT FLUFFLY RETARDED BUNNY!'_

 _ **'HAHAHA! You first kit. Oh and by the way your friends are currently awake as well, seems like things have literally gone to hell if all three of you are awake now. .'**_ Kyuubi laughed to himself at his container's expense, _**'Speaking of hell by the way, how about we start raising some? For old times sakes?'**_

Naruto's smirk slowly turned into a very twisted grin, that was most likely matching the Demon's right now. _'You know what buddy, that sounds like an awesome idea!'_ he smirked as he knew what he was about to do would get him and his team into so much trouble, but seeing as how he had caused damage to two of the ANBU Root nins and a giant hole in the Stadium...

 _'Ah well when in the Water Village as they say!'_

 _ **"Nobody says that!'**_

Ignoring the Demon Naruto drew in a deep breathe.

"ALRIGHT LISTEN UP YOU ASS CLOWNS! MY NAME IS UZUMAKI NARUTO! I AM A CERIFIED G AND A BONA FIDE STUD! MY CODE NAME IS LUNATIC!" Naruto flared his chakra, once more bringing out the bubbling red form, "AND I AM HERE TO KICK EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOUR ASSES FROM MY HOME!"

* * *

Site of Vault 3-H:

Not for the first time since he found out what was in here did the Root member question his Lord's war like mind. Surrounded by the labs security, scientist, and huge vats filled to the brim with some kind of freezing agent, he stood at the front of four large pods that once contained 4 very dangerous men.

All of which were now standing in front of him, two with very angry looks, one with a self righteous smirk, and the last frowning, grabbing his head as though he had a headache.

He began to sweat a little when the largest one with a demon tattoo on his back, bald head and goatee, started flexing his huge muscles and cracking his knuckles as he asked, "Can we just kill them now? Doing anything for that one eyed bastard after what he did, will give me indigestion."

The second largest one with a giant nose, shoulder length blonde hair, and two sledgehammers strapped to his back began to reach for his weapons causing many of the Root Security detail to flinch for theirs as well. "I agree with Animal here Ric. After what that asshole did to us why should we even follow orders when we could disappear like he made our students?"

The one member who had his head in his hands spoke softly, "No... Wait..."

Both groups turned towards him, their eyes now on the third member whose headaches seemed to have finally subsided, his tribal tattoo showing on his left arm, his eyes seemingly sensing something far away.

"I can sense them... the kids... Shield is awake and here...", he told them before grabbing his head once more in pain.

The lead scientist, seeing a way to end this stand off without all of them dying, quickly stated, "YES! Project SHIELD has been made active and is currently helping to defend the village over at the Stadium!"

The three newly released men looked at each other as though internally struggling to make a decisions before a large round of clapping came from their fourth member.

All eyes now fell on the shortest member of the group, and one could tell from his leathery body and the thinning white blonde hair that he was easily the oldest of the bunch, but his eyes shone with the brightness of a more "youthful" man many ages younger.

"Well boys it looks like that settles it!" he announced , his voice booming in the room, "If we want a chance to see how those squirts are doing then we better clean this hell hole up! Viper, Animal, Game on me!" He started to run towards the only set of stairs that would lead to the surface, "Space Mountain is open for business, WOOOOOOOO!"

The one Blonde one known as Game shook his head, laughing quietly to himself at his elders excitement, before following him, "Lets go men, before the only man breaks his hip trying to drag us with him." he pulled off his sledgehammers from his back, _'Looks like its time to play The Game once more.'_

The Skinny short black hair one with the tribal tattoo on his shoulder walked after the two his hands still grabbing his head in pain, "Stupid voices... Shut up... After the fight... look for father..."

The scientist and security looked over at the last member of this dangerous team, noticing the Giant still standing there in silence starring at the group before him. The Giant sighed before slowly lumbering past them towards the stairs. But before any of the those in the room could breathe a sigh of their own he turned back towards them.

"Tell Danzo, that we walk our own path from now on. If he tries to force us to to fall in line, we will personally burn him and this entire village to the ground, after which we will piss on the ashes." and with that he ran up the stairs to join his fellow teammates.

"I've got a really bad feeling about this..." one of the many scientist stated and everyone in that room agreed with him.

* * *

 **[Stands there awkwardly in front of a waiting audience]**

 **Yeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaahh... I got nothing...**

 **[Screams as the now frothing audience descends upon him]**

 **Don't forget to Subscribe and Comment!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Testing, testing, 1, 2, 3 testing!**

 **Is this thing on?!**

 **Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen to Chapter 2 of Konoha's Shield!**

 **Buckle up Readers, I sure as hell ain't hosing off your screen!**

 **Disclaimer: You know the Rules and so do I!**

* * *

 **Konoha's Shield**

 **Chapter 2:**

 **Shield Reunion!**

 _Konoha Stadium:_

Smoke and sounds and clashing of blades and fist filled the air as the combined forces of Sound and Sand attempted to destroy the heavily outnumbered forces of Konoha.

But as they soon realized while they had the forces of the Leaf outnumbered 2:1 the Shinobi of the Leaf were of a much higher class of fighters.

That is until Naruto Uzumaki entered the fray. That is when the SS Alliance realized another thing about these Leaf Shinobi...

THEY WERE UTERRLY AND TRULEY BATSHIT INSANE!

"Yeehaw!" Naruto yelled as the blood red chakra surrounded him like a flame cloak, his body flowing between the stands, enemies and allies alike, causing massive damage to anyone who stood in his way. Small craters formed every time he landed, the sound of bones breaking from the Sand ninjas, the skin of the Sound fighters burning from the chakra cloak. His allies finally getting some breathing room as the supposed Genin cleared waves upon waves of enemies giving them time to gather and help move many of the still sleeping civilians.

"C'mon you bastards, are any of you even trying?!" he taunted as he came to a stop finally in the middle of the stadium, the cloak quickly swallowed by his body, "Is this the best you got? Hell my pink hair teammate throws better punches then you lot! Hahahaha!" he yelled as as a group he found himself surrounded by the group from the genin balcony he blew a hole through and Hinata, Lee, and the two Anbu who had awoken them.

Hinata walked closer to stand next to her crush as she placed her arm around his shoulder, looking forward to admire all the chaotic mess that he had made, a small smile on her face at the good work Naruto had done, "Glad to see a few years under a seal hasn't made you weak, Naruto" she said earning a wild grin from the shaggy haired blonde. Lee himself smile was as big as his face, "Yosh! Naruto-kun your fires of youth burn brighter then ever before!" he shouted.

"Brother!" Naruto yelled before holding his fist out to the now long haired genin, who responded by bumping his own fist against it, "Good to see your awake as well, shall we continue to unleash the 'Dogs of War'?"

Lee shook his head, pointing to the Root shinobi behind him, "While I am sure I could use the work out we have been awoken for a reason, comrade." this cause Naruto to frown as one of the Roots walked forward.

"Lord Danzo has awoken you for a mission of great importance, the safety of the village and the end to Konoha's Enemies."

Naruto scoffed, "And why should we listen to that one eyed bastard? We busted our asses for him, becoming stronger then any of you mindless drones, until he sealed us away fearing we would turn on him." Hinata and Lee nodded as he spoke moving to position themselves around the Root ninjas. The Root members started sweating wondering the Lord had made the correct call.

"Do not question the Lord Danzo, Uzumaki. You have your orders. Eliminate the threat and your team will be rewarded." was the last thing from the Root nin before he and his partner disappeared from sight.

"Bastards, withdrawing back to that asshole I am to guess." Hinata snorted surprising the genin who have never heard her speak with such venom about any one before.

Lee nodded thinking the same thing, _'Though in our shape I highly doubt Hinata and I would be able to take them down ourselves...'._ "Well what should we do first?" he asked.

This is when Sakura and the others saw their chance to relay their earlier mission, "Naruto! Kakashi-sensei has a mission for us!"

The blonde haired container winced, "Great from one cyclops to the next." he turned to the group of Ino, Shikamaru, Sakura, Shino and Chouji, eying them with a hard look. "And what does that silver haired bastard want? We," he stated mentioning to Hinata and Lee, "Have body bags to start filling."

Team Ten shook as Naruto glared at them not used to such an angry look on the face of the happiest shinobi in the village, but Sakura was not deterred knowing Sasuke was in trouble.

"Sasuke went after the Sand siblings and Kakashi wants us to grab and bring him back so we can defend the civilians." she said pointing over the wall the Sand Trio and Sasuke had jumped.

Naruto just starred at her, his eyes slowly widening as the words processed in his brain, "KYUUBI DAMN IT THAT BASTARD!", he yelled turning to Hinata, "We have to grab his duck haired ass now or else he will become soup for the Red head, he is like me."

Hinata and Lee's eyes widen before Hinata nodded, "H-Formation. You and Lee up front as Heavies. Shino and I will be in the middle with Shikamaru between us due to his shadow abilities. Ino and Sakura behind Shino and I as back up. We will send Chouji to help Tenten and Kiba and have them join us when they can."

Naruto nodded back before turning to the genin who were just starring, "We go one speed, ours. If you can't keep up don't step up, you will be left behind, any questions? Wait don't answer cause I don't care." Naruto and Lee jumped and started racing towards the wall.

Hinata stepped up facing the fivesome, "Don't mind him, he is just anxious about what Lord Danzo might do if the Uchiha dies before he can repopulate his clan. Now lets go." she turned about to jump away before she spoke to them one last time, "Oh and welcome to Team Shield."

Only one thought was going through the minds of the five genin,

 _'What in the hell happened to them?!'_

* * *

 _East Gate of Konoha:_

Cody Rhodes was just a simple Chunin. Sure he had been in plenty of skirmishes from bandits to enemy ninjas along with his partner Mizuhamaru through out their years in service to the village but this was on a different kind of scale.

Since the explosion from the Stadium they had been battling nonstop against an seemingly endless supply of enemies. They had been forced back with their group to secondary positions at the East Gate and the day just seemed to be getting worse, as reinforcements had been moved to the North Gate where sightings of giant snakes had been reported tearing down the great wall surrounding Konoha.

"Argh this is just great," Rhodes yelled as he cut the throat of a sand nin who got behind Miz, as he liked to be called, while he had kicked away his own opponent. Both had become separate from the main group and were complete surrounded.

"Oh c'mon dude why you got to be such a downer?," Miz yelled back, throwing a kunai with an explosive tag which blew up a squad of sound nins into meaty chunks. "I think that this is completely-"

"I SWEAR IF YOU SAY THAT WORD AGAIN I WILL USE YOUR BODY AS A CLUB!" Rhodes yelled as his head became comically huge and angry causing Miz to form crying eyes, but before he could say anything they both looked to see a kunai impaled into the ground between them

. then they looked in the general direction it flew from and noticed an entire company of Sound Nins looking at them like they were an all you can eat buffet and they were starving Akamichi, off a newly failed diet.

"Well partner looks like this the end for us." Miz laughed awkwardly at the sight of a fresh, kill ready group.

"Indeed so it seems. But lets make them earn their deaths at our hands." Rhodes told his best friend of 6 years, silently sending a prayer to an uncaring god.

Fortunately on this day his prayer was answered and a miracle appeared in front of the in the form of a massive ninja in black pants and a white tank top, sunglasses covering his eyes and a small dust cloud forming from his landing. A large Konoha symbol tattooed on his left arm. His tanned muscle body seemingly radiating pure power waiting to be released.

"Shinobi of Sound, I am only going to give you this one warning. Withdraw from the battlefield other wise I will send you to the death god myself."

the twenty Sound nins laughed before one stood forward completely confidant in victory, "Bring it you damn tree hugger. We will kill you and parade your body through the streets once we wipe out your forces and plunder this city!"

As their group continued to laugh the giant sighed heavily removing his glasses and placing them into his pockets, "So be it." and then in a burst of chakra the giant was gone.

And the out spoken Sound nin's head was ripped from his body in shock, the new comer standing behind the body his right arm struck out, covered in blood.

The now nineteen sound ninjas backed up now afraid of the behemoth before then who moved at speed one shouldn't possess.

Miz and Rhodes starred in shock and happiness that they might just live to see another day.

"Awesome." Rhodes heard his partner say and for once Rhodes wasn't annoyed at hearing it.

Visible chakra could be see surrounding the tanned man before he held out his left arm, "Before I commence with the massacre allow me to introduce myself. I am known as Batista, code name Animal, of Team Evo. Now begone with your souls! **Secret Taijutsu Technique: Double Beheading Lariat!** "

* * *

 **And Cut! Wrap it up people, we've got lots of work left to do before we are ready!**

 **Oh hello Readers how are you? Oh me? Well I have been very busy! Yes busy busy busy little bee!**

 **Don't get to excited this is just a test to see if I can still do this writing thing!**

 **If you like make sure to favorite and subscribe to my Author page for all updates on my story.**

 **Also I have joined a new group! I am sure some of y'all remember my old ERJ ProductionZ campaign?**

 **Well that group has been absorbed into a new group called Intelligence Denied. Go check them out by liking them on Facebook and on Youtube where you can see my new show called "ERJ News with Don Manta Ray" where I bring you news in regards to everything from Anime to wrestling!**

 **Tille next time, I am Don Manta Ray!, When I Speak, You Listen!**


End file.
